Yours, mine and ours Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Bella é mãe solteira de 3 meninos. Edward é pai solteiro de 3 meninas. Bella e Edward se apaixonam, mas tem que convencer seus filhos de seu relacionamento, esperando que essas duas famílias quebradas se transformem em uma completa.


**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **imma vampire**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**imma vampire**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**.:Bella:.**

"Jason!" eu gritei na escada. Olhei para o meu relógio. Se ele não se apressasse, nos atrasaríamos. Suspirei e olhei para Luke. Ele estava sentado no primeiro degrau, esperando pelo meu sinal. Suspirei. "Querido, vá chamar seu irmão, tá bem?" ele pulou animado e correu pelas escadas. Eu pude ouvir as vozes altas e esfreguei minha testa.

"O que eu disse sobre entrar no meu quarto?" Jason gritou.

"Bem, a mamãe disse que é hora de ir!" Luke reagiu.

"Saia!" eu suspirei.

"Jason!" eu gritei mais alto. "Luke! Vamos! No carro em dez minutos ou vocês vão ficar com sua tia Alice e sua prima!" eu gritei. Os dois desceram em um segundo. A ameaça de mandá-los para Alice e sua filha Camilla sempre funcionava. As duas amavam levá-los para o shopping e ficar vestindo-os. Agora que Alice estava grávida de sete meses, ela está ainda mais hormonal e louca que o normal. Suspirei e tentei arrumar o cabelo de Jason, mas ele olhou para mim. "Certo." Eu disse levantando minhas mãos em rendimento. Fui para o carro, Jason e Luke atrás de mim. Simon já estava no banco traseiro, esperando pacientemente. Rolei meus olhos para ele. "Simon, há quanto tempo você está aqui?" eu perguntei olhando para ele pelo espelho. Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu queria fugir da implicância do Jason pela manhã." Ele disse rindo. Jason se inclinou para trás para dar um soco nele e eu agarrei seu punho.

"Hey!" eu gritei. Jason murmurou e sentou, encarando a janela. Me certifiquei que Luke estava com o cinto antes de sair da garagem. "Meninos, por favor, eu sei que não saímos juntos, mas podemos tentar não brigar, apenas hoje?" Eu perguntei com esperança. Eles todos suspiraram e assentiram. Olhei para Jason que estava dando o seu melhor para me ignorar. Ele estava com seu _iPod_ ligado e olhando para fora da janela. Suspirei tristemente. Eu era nova para ter três meninos. Muito nova. Eu só tinha dezesseis anos quando tive Jason. O homem que me estuprou havia sido mandado para a cadeia e pelo que eu ouvi, havia sido morto lá durante uma briga. Eu não poderia ter me importado menos. Quando fiz 22, comecei a namorar um homem, Tyler. Nos casamos e foi quando eu tive Simon, que é seis anos mais novo que Jason. Depois que fiquei grávida do Luke, Tyler pediu o divórcio. Ele apenas sumiu, nos deixando sem nada e não ouvi mais nada sobre ele desde então. Somente as pensões das crianças me dizem que ele pelo menos se lembra de nós. Tenho 31 anos agora e Jason tem 15, Simon 9 e Luke 6. Eu amo muito os meus meninos e não posso imaginar minha vida de outra forma, meu único arrependimento é por eles não terem um pai.

Estacionei e os garotos sorriram. Havia um parque de diversões na cidade hoje e eu achei que seria perfeito para ficarmos juntos. Saí do carro e agarrei os meninos em volta de mim. Eu podia dizer que Jason queria estar em qualquer lugar que fosse longe de sua família, mas eu precisava passar um tempo significativo com todos eles juntos, mesmo que fosse só um pouco. "Certo meninos, ouçam. Vamos passar uma hora juntos como uma família. Depois Jason e Simon, podem ficar com seus amigos." Eu disse. Jason gemeu e eu lhe dei um olhar sério.

"Certo." Ele murmurou.

"Ótimo." Eu adicionei. Peguei minha carteira e nos aproximamos da cabine de ingressos. "Quatro, por favor." Eu disse para a mulher. Ela olhou para os garotos e então para mim.

"Babá deles?" ela perguntou com um sorriso sábio. Eu franzi a testa.

"O que? Não, esses são meus filhos." A mulher franziu a testa. "Eu sou a mãe deles." Eu disse lentamente. A mulher corou e se ocupou com os tickets. Eu não podia acreditar que havia sido confundida com a babá deles.

"Mãe! Podemos ir naquele?" Luke perguntou, puxando meu short. Olhei para ver a roda-gigante.

"Você sabe que a mãe tem medo de roda-gigante!" Jason disse rolando os olhos. Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

"Não, vão vocês meninos. Eu vou comprar limonadas ou algo assim." Dei um bracelete identificador para cada um deles e eles assentiram. "Jason, olhe seus irmãos, por favor." Ele acenou e rolou os olhos enquanto seguia para a fila.

**.:Edward:.**

"Emma! Meninas vamos!" eu gritei do meu quarto.

"Espera pai!" Emma gritou. Rolei meus olhos e Clara riu. Olhei para ela sentada na minha cama.

"Está animada querida?" eu perguntei. Ela acenou, seu pequeno rabo de cavalo balançando animadamente.

"Estou muito animada papai! Podemos ir a todos os brinquedos?" ela perguntou agarrando sua boneca com mais força.

"Claro, se suas irmãs te levarem naqueles que tenho muito medo de ir." Eu provoquei. Ela rolou os olhinhos.

"Papai, você não tem medo de nada," ela disse rindo. Eu assenti e a peguei em meus braços. Ela gritou animada.

"Porque você não vai chamar suas irmãs agora?" ela concordou e pulou dos meus braços antes de correr pelo corredor.

"Emma! Jodi!" ela gritou. Eu ri e coloquei meu relógio antes de Jodi aparecer fora de seu quarto. Sorri e ela acenou.

"Pronta para ir querida?" ela concordou.

"Vamos princesa!" Jodi chamou sarcasticamente. A porta do quarto de Emma abriu e ela olhou para Jodi.

"Ah, cale a boca Jodi." Ela rosnou.

"Hey Emma, seja boa com suas irmãs." Ela me olhou e eu suspirei. Ela estava com muita maquiagem, novamente, e sua saia era muito curta. "Emma, você não vai usar saltos em parques de diversão." Eu disse balançando minha cabeça negativamente. Ela suspirou, o que pareceu mais como um grito e voltou para se trocar. Ela voltou uns minutos depois usando um tênis branco.

"Melhor?" ela perguntou. Eu assenti e fui para as escadas.

Eu era novo para ter três filhas. Muito novo na verdade. Eu só tenho 32 anos. Eu casei com minha ex-esposa, Tanya, assim que ela ficou grávida quando tínhamos 18 anos. Ficamos juntos até quatro anos atrás quando eu descobri que ela estava me traindo há algum tempo. Emma tinha apenas 10 anos, Jodi tinha 4 e Clara apenas um. Tanya havia nos deixado de repente fazendo com que eu me tornasse um pai solteiro de três meninas. A vida nunca foi tão assustadora.

Entramos no carro e fomos para o parque. Parecia que com minha agenda de médico e com a vida social das garotas, tínhamos passado pouquíssimo tempo juntos. Então eu decidi que hoje seria como um dia em família. Eu sabia que isso só duraria uma hora ou somente até chegarmos lá, mas seria o suficiente. Assim que chegamos Clara começou a gritar. "Papai! Papai! Olha!" ela apontou para a roda-gigante. "Podemos ir papai? Por favor?" ela implorou. Eu concordei.

"Claro, porque você e suas irmãs não vão? Vou comprar algodão doce para nós." Elas acenaram e seguiram para a fila. Me virei e caminhei até a barraquinha onde uma pequena mulher morena estava procurando sua carteira na bolsa.

"Desculpe," ela disse para o homem que estava servindo a comida. Ele rolou os olhos e bateu o pé impacientemente. Olhei para ver o que ela tinha pedido. Uma limonada gelada e alguns algodões doces.

"Eu quero uma limonada," eu disse pagando para o homem. Eu mencionei que estava pagando pelas coisas da mulher e ele acenou, me dando o troco. A mulher olhou para cima finalmente com sua carteira.

"Por favor, aproveite." O homem disse, me entregando a comida. A mulher foi pagar a conta e o homem balançou negativamente sua cabeça. "Já foi paga." A pequena mulher se virou e olhou para mim. Eu fui imediatamente golpeado por sua absoluta beleza. Ela tinha uma pele suave e pálida e profundos olhos castanhos. Seu adorável rosto em formato de coração estava moldado por seu cabelo chocolate. Sorri e ela piscou. Seus lindos e cativantes cílios escuros.

"Você?" ela perguntou suavemente. Sua voz era linda e suave. Acenei e fiz sinal para que ela me seguisse. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu era um pai solteiro de três crianças. Ela provavelmente tinha um namorado ou um marido. Mas não consegui evitar. Ela pegou suas coisas e veio se sentar perto de mim no banco da roda gigante.

"Sou Edward Cullen," eu disse estendendo minha mão para ela.

"Bella Swan," Ela disse balançando minha mão. Sua pele era tão macia e suave, senti uma carga de eletricidade correr por mim ao seu toque. "E você realmente não precisava pagar por tudo isso," ela disse balançando negativamente sua cabeça. Fiz uma careta.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ela suspirou.

"Bem, obrigada," ela sentou no banco e bebericou sua limonada. Esperei que ela levantasse, me dizendo que estava fora do meu alcance e que estava voltando para seu amado. "Então, o que o traz a esse parque de diversões hoje?" ela perguntou depois de um momento. Mordi meu lábio.

"Dia em família," vi seu rosto cair um pouco e me repreendi internamente. Ela não estava interessada em uma família. "E você?" ela sorriu timidamente.

"Dia em família também. Fazia um tempo que não saímos todos juntos." Ela explicou. Me perguntei se ela estava falando de seus irmãos ou de sua própria família.

"Então, se é um dia em família, onde está seu marido e seus filhos?" eu disse, tentando secretamente conseguir mais informações de seu estado civil. Ela suspirou.

"Não sou casada. Meus filhos estão na roda gigante. Quando eles saírem, você saberá quem são." Ela disse sarcasticamente. Eu ri.

"E você? Onde está sua mulher e seus filhos?" ela perguntou pegando um pequeno pedaço de algodão doce. Encolhi os ombros.

"Não sou casado. Sou pai solteiro, assim como você, e minhas filhas também estão na roda gigante."

"Você tem meninas?"

"Sim, três meninas. Pode ver meus cabelos ficando brancos? Minha mais velha está determinada a me deixar careca antes que ela vá para o ensino médio." Eu brinquei. Ela riu e me encontrei preso em sua beleza. Ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo. Como sinos de vento dançando na brisa fresca.

"É como o meu mais velho. Não sei o que aconteceu porque quando ele era mais novo, nos dávamos tão bem." Ela suspirou e eu acenei.

"Quantos anos ele tem?" perguntei curiosamente. Ela rolou os olhos.

"15. Logo irá tirar sua carteira de motorista." Ela disse rolando os olhos. Engasguei com minha limonada.

"Você não tem idade suficiente para ter um filho de quinze anos, tem?" eu perguntei chocado. Ela corou.

"Sim, eu tenho. Quantos anos tem sua mais velha?" fechei minha boca.

"14," eu murmurei. Ela assentiu. Ela não parecia ter mais do que 22 anos em minha opinião.

"Então, quantos filhos você disse que tem?" eu perguntei. Ela sorriu.

"Três. Um de 15, um de 9, e o outro de 6." Eu sorri.

"Sério? Minhas filhas tem 14, 8 e 5." Ela sorriu.

"Mãe?" nós dois olhamos para ver um garoto alto de quinze anos se aproximando de nós. Dois meninos mais novos com ele. Todos eles pareciam muito com sua mãe.

"Hey meninos, como foi o brinquedo?" ela perguntou abraçando o mais novo. Até mesmo ele parecia alto. Todos acenaram com os olhos em mim. Eu sorri. "Meninos, esse é Edward Cullen. Edward, esses são meus filhos. Jason, Simon e Luke." Ela disse nos apresentando. Apertei a mão deles e percebi que Jason, o mais velho, não parava de me encarar.

"Mamãe, posso pegar seu algodão doce?" o mais novo perguntou. Ela assentiu e entregou para ele. Ele sorriu e pegou um pedaço enorme.

"Advinha quem vimos no brinquedo mãe!" o do meio disse pulando para cima e para baixo. Ela deu de ombros.

"Quem Simon?" Jason rapidamente socou o braço do irmão que deu um soco nele também. Bella suspirou e colocou a mão na testa. "Meninos, por favor," ela gemeu. Eles pararam de brigar, mas continuaram se encarando.

"Vimos a namorada do Jason!" Luke gritou. A cabeça de Bella levantou e ela olhou para Jason. Ele olhou para qualquer lugar menos para ela.

"Desculpe?" ela perguntou ao seu filho. Ele começou a balançar a cabeça quando Luke riu.

"Olhe! Aí está ela!" Olhei na direção que ele estava apontando para ver Emma, Jodi e Clara se aproximando de nós. Senti uma familiar sensação de superproteção tomar conta de mim e encarei Jason.

"Papai!" Clara gritou. Ela correu e me deu um enorme abraço. "Papai foi tão divertido! Você tem que ir comigo!" ela gritou, eu acenei, beijando sua testa. Jodi e Emma se aproximaram lentamente.

"Bella, conheça minhas meninas. Emma, Jodi e Clara. Meninas essa é Bella e seus meninos," eu disse lentamente. Jodi olhou para Emma que olhava para ela. Jodi se virou para Bella e sorriu.

"Olá Srta. Swan." Bella sorriu.

"Olá Jodi, tudo bem?" Jodi assentiu.

"Estou bem. Tive um A no meu boletim." Ela disse sorrindo alegremente. Bella sorriu.

"Isso é maravilhoso, querida. Eu disse que você conseguia." Olhei para elas, levemente confuso.

"Mãe, posso ir agora?" Jason perguntou. Bella olhou para ele e parou. Ela era pelo menos uma cabeça mais baixa que ele e alguns centímetros menor que Simon. Nossa, seus filhos são realmente altos.

"Tudo bem, mas quando chegarmos em casa teremos uma conversa séria." Ela disse puxando sua carteira. Ela deu vinte dólares para cada e se certificou que estavam com seus telefones antes de deixá-los ir. Ela suspirou.

"Pai, podemos ir também?" Emma perguntou. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Certo. Só não se percam, e por favor, não se separem." Eu disse entregando a ela e Jodi vinte dólares para cada. Elas acenaram e saíram. Me virei para ver Clara e Luke sentados no banco entre Bella e eu, dividindo o algodão doce. Os pezinhos deles balançando no banco enquanto eles conversavam. Olhei para Bella que estava esfregando sua testa.

"Bem, que tal curtimos o parque enquanto estamos aqui?" eu perguntei. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Claro. Parece ótimo."

**.:Bella:.**

Passamos o resto do dia indo nos brinquedos com Clara e Luke. Eu estava gostando muito de Clara, assim como eu gostava de Jodi. Eu tinha uma pequena livraria no meio da escola e um dia, Jodi entrou, procurando por alguns livros para um projeto. Ela me confessou que tinha que fazer um discurso e que estava muito nervosa, então me ofereci para ajudá-la. Por quase um mês ela ia até a loja depois da escola, todos os dias e trabalhávamos no projeto. Ela era uma menina muito doce e descobri que sua irmã mais nova era do mesmo jeito. "Papai," olhei para baixo para ver Clara puxando a mão de Edward. Ele olhou para ela e franziu o cenho. "Papai eu tenho que fazer pipi." Ele suspirou e pareceu levemente desconfortável. Eu sorri.

"Venha querida, eu levo você," eu disse esticando minha mão para ela. Ela assentiu e segurou minha mão. Olhei para Edward para vê-lo com um sorriso agradecido. Eu acenei e segui para o banheiro.

"Srta. Bella," eu olhei para Clara.

"Sim querida?" eu sorri.

"Você é muito legal e linda Srta. Bella." Eu corei levemente com o elogio.

"Obrigada. Você é muito linda também." Ela sorriu.

"Srta. Bella?" eu acenei e esperei ela continuar. "Você gosta do meu papai?" ela perguntou e eu fui pega desprevenida.

"Bem, ele é um homem muito legal." Ela olhou para mim como se soubesse de algo mais.

"Certo, bem, Srta Bella, posso te contar um segredo?" eu assenti e a levantei para que ela lavasse as mãos.

"O que é querida?" ela ensaboou as mãos e sorriu.

"Eu acho que ele gosta de você. Eu gosto de você também." Eu sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Fico contente. Eu gosto de você também. Acho que podemos ser boas amigas." caminhamos de volta para os meninos que estavam brincando de tiro ao alvo. Edward levantou Luke e ele atirou na bolsa. Me aproximei e o homem do brinquedo aplaudiu.

"Uau. Muito boa pontaria! Você ganhou um prêmio." Ele disse sorrindo. Luke gritou de animação e escolheu um ursinho. Ele o apertou e então abraçou Edward. Eu sorri.

"Mamãe! Olha o que eu ganhei!" Acenei.

"Isso é ótimo meu amor!" ele sorriu.

"Posso pegar algo também?" Clara perguntou esperançosamente. Eu sorri.

"Eu sei um lugar perfeito. Venha." Eu disse nos guiando para longe. Havia uma pequena cabine longe com armas de água alinhadas em uma fileira. Eu sentei no banco e Clara sentou perto de mim. Eu a mostrei como jogar e esperei enquanto o homem vinha. Ele sorriu e nos deu colares coloridos.

A campainha tocou e começamos a apontar nossas armas para o alvo. Clara era surpreendentemente boa e ganhou de mim em um segundo. O homem sorriu e perguntou que prêmio Clara queria. Ela olhou para cima e viu um pequeno unicórnio lilás e apontou para ele. O homem entregou para ela e ela agarrou seu bichinho.

"Stacy vai amar isso!" ela gritou alegremente. Eu sorri.

"Quem é Stacy?" ela sorriu e eu a ajudei a descer do banco.

"Minha boneca." Eu acenei e ela me abraçou. "Obrigada Srta. Bella." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu assenti. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou.

"Mamãe, olhe, o sol está se pondo." Luke apontou para o céu. Eu olhei para cima e assenti.

"Acho que está na hora de encontrarmos seus irmãos." Ele concordou e reprimiu um bocejo. Peguei meu celular e tentei ligar para Jason. Caiu na caixa de mensagem. Rosnei de aborrecimento e tentei no do Simon.

"Mãe?" ele perguntou depois do terceiro toque.

"Simon, onde você está? Está na hora de ir." Ouvi um barulho de fundo antes de ele falar.

"Estamos na barraca do beijo." Ele disse lentamente. Eu congelei.

"Seu irmão está com você?"

"Sim, ele está aqui."

"Fique aí. Estamos a caminho." Desliguei e me virei e vi Edward no telefone. Ele desligou e olhou para mim. "Meus meninos estão na barraca do beijo." Eu disse suspirando. Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Minhas meninas estão lá também!" andamos pelo parque até que encontramos a barraca do beijo. Vi Jason inclinado contra a árvore, falando com Emma. Simon estava sentado no banco com Jodi e estavam em uma animada conversa.

"Não, não, não," Simon disse balançando negativamente sua cabeça. "Física é muito mais fácil de entender. Biologia é apenas um monte de besteira." Ele insistiu. Jodi balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Biologia é vida! Como pode ser besteira?" olhei para Edward que rolou os olhos.

"Meninos, vamos." Eu chamei. Jason olhou para mim e instantaneamente se afastou de Emma.

"Olhe, Bella eu realmente me diverti hoje." Edward disse antes de todos se juntarem. Eu concordei.

"Eu também." Ele sorriu.

"Estava me perguntando se poderíamos nos ver novamente." Senti meu coração disparar. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Um lindo homem solteiro com filhos e que gostava dos meus filhos? _Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para acordar a qualquer momento Bella._

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse e ele sorriu.

"Fabuloso. Posso pegar seu telefone?" Acenei e dei meu número para ele que me deu o seu também.

"Obrigada, Edward, por tudo." Ele assentiu e sorriu para suas meninas enquanto elas se aproximavam.

"Te vejo em breve." Ele disse. Eu sorri. Olhei para os meninos que estavam todos olhando para mim.

"O que?" perguntei franzindo a testa.

"Eu não confio nesse cara." Jason disse olhando para Edward. Rolei meus olhos.

"Venham vocês três. Vamos para casa."

* * *

**N/T:**_ Olha eu com fic nova *-* ... essa história é a coisa mais fofa, particularmente sou apaixonada por fics onde Edward é pai, então realmente espero que gostem._

_Postei só o primeiro capítulo para vocês terem o gostinho, agora o restante virá depois que eu tiver terminado as outras fics que estão em andamento, tá?_

**Comentem pra eu saber o que acharam =]**


End file.
